Ser Homem em Monster High
by AinoAlex
Summary: O que Deuce pensa sobre estudar em Monster High  e sobre suas colegas de aula .


**Avisos:** Uma reflexão em tom de humor com um pouco de palavrão e referências a sacanagem. Mas nada muito ofensivo, acho. ^^' Sem spoilers.

**Par:** Deuce / Todo Mundo (?)

**Classificação:** T (Palavrões! Referências sexuais!)

**Nota da Autora:** Besteirol adiante! É divertido pensar como um garoto! ^^

* * *

><p>Oi, aqui é Deuce Gorgon, e se você acha que vai ler uma história para menininhas, está rendondamente enganad...a? Estou de saco cheio de melação, romance, moda e frufru. Estou aqui para mostrar o que é que um HOMEM pensa dessa porra toda! Fui claro? Ótimo.<p>

Ser um estudante MACHO em Monster High é uma experiência realmente assustadora. Um teste diário para a testosterona, e um teste maior ainda para controlá-la. Com tantas meninas usando saias tão curtas todos os dias, é de se admirar que todos os caras não andem por aí com os cadernos na frente das calças o tempo todo. Por outro lado, o excesso de frescurite em absolutamente tudo na escola é de dar nos nervos. Tudo é roxo e rosa. Roxo e rosa. Roxo e rosa. Puta merda, tem HOMENS aqui também, sabiam? Nada contra qualquer uma dessas cores, mas precisava ter lacinho em tudo quanto é lugar? É sério! Tem purpurina até na cordinha da descarga da privada! Não sei como os outros caras não ficam ofuscados com tanta viadagem. Ainda bem que uso óculos escuros.

Mas é claro que nada mexe mais com a cabeça e os hormônios do que as meninas (e suas micro-saias). Vamos ao que interessa.

Frankie Stein:

Vamos combinar: o pai dela ESTAVA inspiado quando a construiu. Top de linha, as melhores peças, só o filé da carne, tudo no lugar (exceto quando uma parte cai, é claro, mas dá pra lidar com isso) e uma carinha de inocente que me deixa doido. Ah, se eu tivesse uma chance, a inocência acabava rapidinho. Com 15 dias de vida, ela ainda tem que conhecer tudo que a morte tem de bom! Ponto fraco: inexperiência. Ponto forte: pernas que começam nos tornozelos perfeitos e seguem por quilômetros até chegar na barra da sainha curtíssima.

Draculaura:

Bonequinha de luxo. Não faz meu tipo, mas quem dispensa uma ninfetinha? A personalidade me irrita um pouco, mas ela pode saltitar à vontade por aí de sainha que eu não me importo. Botas até o joelho aprovadas, são muito sexies. O que me faz pensar que aquela pose de criança esconde uma safadinha embaixo daquela sombrinha. Também, porra... São quase 1600 anos! Quem ela pensa que engana? Ponto forte: sorriso. Ponto fraco: pra que tanto ROSA, cacete?

Clawdeen:

Essa não me engana. Conheço o tipo e sei muito bem do que ela gosta e o que ela quer. Aquele gênio forte é falta de HOMEM! Nada que um "chazinho de picão" não resolva. Essa obsessão por moda é exagero de mulher mal-amada. E a loba deve estar no cio o tempo todo. Não gosto de mulher peluda, mas ela com certeza sabe se cuidar, e o perfume dela sempre me deixa meio doido. Ponto fraco: exibicionismo. Ponto forte: olhos e cabelo.

Lagoona:

Quem resiste a uma loira? Ainda mais uma loira atlética, nadadora, com pinta de sereia? Não sei muito qual é a dela, mas aquelas sardas dela são uma graça, e aquele jeitinho de amiga de todo mundo é o único que parece sincero. Se a gente conversasse mais, poderíamos acabar sendo bons amigos. Mas como eu não acredito muito em amizade entre homem e mulher, eu poderia só dar uns amassos nela que já ficava satisfeito. Ponto fraco: sotaque. Ponto forte: cabelo e sardas.

Ghoulia:

Ninguém sabe, mas tenho um fetiche por óculos. Ah, óculos de grau, óculos de sol, óculos pra perto, óculos pra longe, armação grossa, armação fina... Mas nada dá mais tesão que uma garota com pinta de nerd que usa óculos. A idéia de uma menina tímida e seus óculos e livros, que tira os óculos e vira uma gata sexy e maluca. Claro que só vale se você for uma zumbi gostosa que esconde as curvas. É uma pena que simplesmente não dá pra conversar com ela. Ponto forte: ÓCULOS! Ponto fraco: ausência de capacidade comunicativa.

Cleo:

Deixamos o melhor por último. Minha rainha-diva-do-egito-que-acha-que-manda-em-todo-mundo-inclusive-em-mim.

Não porque seja a mais bonita, a mais gostosa ou que tenha a melhor personalidade (isso é que não mesmo). Mas o que ela faz lá dentro do sarcófago, minha gente, literalmente levanta qualquer defunto! Então, pra aproveitar, eu deixo ela pensar que tem algum poder sobre mim. É claro que todo mundo sabe quem é que tem a varinha de condão aqui. Ponto forte: acho que já ficou MUITO claro! Ponto fraco: é a minha garota. (Chatooo!)

Sabe, pensando melhor, acho que estudar em Monster High é MUITO bom! Afinal, quem liga pra um pouquinho de purpurina afinal... Eu, pelo menos, me garanto!

FIM


End file.
